


Overgrown

by academic_orpheus



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Fluff, Romance, blonde!eurydice, classic workaholic orpheus, kinda based on that scene from me before you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_orpheus/pseuds/academic_orpheus
Summary: as winter nears its end and orpheus is more focused than ever on his music, Eurydice insists on  pampering him, even if it’s in the mundane form of trimming up his shaggy hair.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr academic-orpheus ! (Originally written for evrydlce on tumblr) ❣️

The warm April sun streamed through the window, hitting Orpheus’ face as he wrote with the speed of a god. It was springtime, yet not a single flower bloomed on the surface. The warm days kept getting warmer, and the cold nights colder. More than ever, the world needed Orpheus’ melody to bring the seasons back into time. 

Eurydice was impatient, the idea of spring taunting her as Orpheus sang, tweaking different sections of the song here and there. He strummed his guitar to no end until Eurydice crept up behind him and squeezed his shoulders.

“Hey, you,” Orpheus chuckled, setting down his instrument and looking Eurydice in the eye. 

Her eyes were always the same, dark, big, and expressive. You couldn’t tell where her iris stopped and her pupil began unless you got real close.

“You look so tired,” Eurydice whispered, her voice rough and broken. 

She’d been drinking that gin Lady Persephone gave her a month ago, a random surprise “just because”. Orpheus knew she’d done something wrong, that was always her reason for uncalled-for gifts. He figured out it was an apology. She wasn’t able to make spring come, she was too weak and her husband too powerful. Orpheus was hell-bent on fixing that. If only he could get this note right…

“Your hair is disgusting.” Eurydice distracted him once again, smiling when she said it, but she meant it. Orpheus knew it. Eurydice took a lock of his hair between her fingers, deep in thought.

“When was the last time you had a haircut?”

Orpheus trusted Eurydice with his life. But he wasn’t sure about letting her cut his hair. As he weighed his options, he caught his reflection in the window and realized just how shaggy he looked. Did he really have a choice anyways?

Eurydice dragged the desk chair over to the kitchen sink, telling Orpheus to sit there as she searched for the shampoo. “Wouldn’t it be easier for me to just take a shower?” Orpheus asked as Eurydice began to rinse his hair.

“Yeah, but this is more entertaining,” she replied.

Quiet overcame the couple as they listened to the running water. Orpheus hummed for a moment, then stopped. He didn’t want to ruin the perfect silence. Eurydice relished in the quiet, feeling some of the tension in her mind come undone as the water ran over her hands. Slowly, she reached for the tap and turned off the faucet. As much as the water calmed her, it wouldn’t be as calming to have to pay extra on their bills. Eurydice rummaged around in a drawer until she found what she wanted.

“Have you ever done this before?” Orpheus asked, a nervous twitch in his voice and hands.

“Oh, yeah, plenty of times,” Eurydice shrugged. “I cut and dyed my own hair, and it looks fine, right?” She twirled a short blonde strand around her index finger.

“It’s perfect.” Orpheus smiled as Eurydice started to trim his bangs.

Another silence buzzed through the air, interrupted every second by a little snip-snip. 

“Okay, too quiet.” Orpheus tried not to shake his head while Eurydice was so focused on his bangs, but it was a nervous habit. 

Eurydice closed the scissors around a lock of hair that was already trimmed. She gasped as it fell down onto Orpheus’ face.

“Everything okay?”

“Uh…” Eurydice carefully put down the scissors. “It’s not that bad. I can fix it.”

“What did you do?” Orpheus asked, not in an accusatory tone, just a curious one.

“Just cut a piece shorter than I wanted. You moved your head and I was already cutting that piece. I’m sorry,” Eurydice stumbled over her words as she brushed the piece of hair onto the floor.

“It’s just hair, it’ll grow.”

“I’m sure you can write a song to make it grow out faster,” Eurydice relaxed enough to crack a witty joke.

Orpheus grinned, stifling a laugh to keep from moving around again. He began to sing softly, focusing more on pitches than words. 

Eurydice finished up with the scissors, planting her lips on Orpheus’ forehead before she stood to find the broom. Orpheus followed her until he reached the bathroom. He stood before the small, dusty mirror admiring Eurydice’s handiwork. He could tell where she accidentally cut more than intended, but aside from that, he looked fine. 

“We’re not done yet,” Eurydice sighed into Orpheus’ shoulder.

He raised a confused eyebrow. She drummed her fingers on his jawbone, feeling the scratchy stubble along it. When they first met, it wasn’t apparent that Orpheus was mature enough to even grow facial hair. Eurydice thought to herself, secretly, that he did look handsome with a bit of stubble, but also just looked weird. He just wasn’t... Orpheus. Not the Orpheus who got down on one knee the moment Eurydice looked at him, not the same boy who brought Eurydice’s life into tune after disaster upon disaster. She looked into his eyes before whirling around and picking up a razor and a can of shaving foam.

“I can do that, ‘Rydice, you don’t have to.” Orpheus wrapped his hand around her wrist, keeping her hand on his face.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Eurydice cracked a smile as she twirled Orpheus’ razor around her fingers.

Orpheus was almost certain he wouldn’t get out of this unscathed. Most days, he ended up nicking himself, so he could only imagine how Eurydice would do. He made sure not to move a muscle as Eurydice smeared a generous amount of shaving cream on his cheek. “Oh, that was way too much,” she cringed as she wiped some off.

As much as he wanted to do this by himself and not cut himself in the process, he couldn’t say no to Eurydice, especially when last winter she was always so lifeless. Her fingertips were warm now, as they kept Orpheus’ chin in one place as she kept the razor in smooth strokes down to his jaw. 

She let him wash his face after she washed the shaving cream off her hands, and once again Orpheus took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself, all clean-shaven and groomed. Something still looked wrong. 

Eurydice joined him in front of the mirror, standing on her toes to try and match his height. Orpheus laughed, pulling her into his side. 

“You’re forgetting one more thing,” Eurydice said, making Orpheus stand up straight again as he ran through a list of possible things he could’ve missed.

She pulled his neatly-folded bandana from her pocket, handing it off to him and watching as he tied it. 

“There. There’s my Orpheus,” she beamed as he turned towards the mirror and returned her smile.


End file.
